The Chronicles of Beacon
by TheHurricanewarrior
Summary: A series of short stories about a Young huntsman in training with the dreams of becoming the best tactical mind to ever have come out of Beacon. Join him and Team Rwby and Jnpr as they survive the challenges that Beacon has to offer.


**The Chronicles of Beacon are just a bunch of short stories which star Team Rwby and Jnpr and my own O.C team.**

**The first story is called The Princess and the Tactician stars My O.C Oliver Hunter and Team rwby's very own Weiss schnee. One day a mysterious man shows up asking for Weiss, What are his intentions? Who exactly is he? READ ON TO FIND OUT.!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

The Princess and the Tactician.

It was a quiet day at Beacon Academy, with no explosions or monsters wrecking the grounds.

It was a 'rest day,' with no classes being held, no training exercises being initiated, so the students were left to complete homework, bond with their team, or in the cases of teams RWBY and JNPR and a few chosen others, relax and do nothing at all.

'Today is peaceful,' Yang said abruptly, shaking her head as she looked up at the sky, 'I don't like it. As exciting as cloud watching is, my babies need some action!'

Blake looked questioningly at her, one eyebrow hitched.

'I meant Ember Celica, duh!' Yang exclaimed, throwing her arms up into the air and then letting them flop back down.

Blake smiled and shook her head, returning to the book in her hand, sitting in the shade as she read. The others had hardly noticed the small outburst, being far too busy or lost in their own thoughts.

Ruby was settled in the shade of a tree, not too far away from Yang. writing the week's events in her journal.

Weiss sat with her eyes closed and her back on the tree trunk, thinking upon an unknown subject to those around her.

Oliver was high above the others, nestled in the tall branches of the tree, observing the world around him within his cloak concealing himself within the leaves.

Jaune was quietly interrogating Pyrrha about her life before she came to Beacon Academy, their heads close together in deep conversation.

Nora and Ren were sitting together, Nora just about talking Ren's ear off about how an elephant might snore, while Ren was sitting there listening intently, not making a sound.

Jade sat next to Blake, drawing and noting blueprints for a possible new weapon of hers, a Dust-enhanced power gauntlet.

They sat in silence for a few minutes more, until Ruby finished up with her writing.

'Weiss, why did you want to become a Huntress?' Ruby asked, her endless curiosity getting the better of her.

'Why do you want to know?' Weiss asked in return, narrowing her eyes in suspicion, wanting to change the subject. 'It's boring anyway, you don't want to hear it,' Weiss tried to dismiss it with a wave of her hand, but she knew Ruby wouldn't give it up that easily.

'Come on Weiss! I know why all the others want to become Hunters and Huntresses, can't you just tell me your reason so I know everyone's?' Ruby whined, pouting slightly and letting her eyes look sad.

'Please Weiss, just tell me?' Ruby continued begging, not breaking Weiss until another person joined in the persuasion.

'Just tell her Weiss, I'd also like to find out, and I know I'm not the only one around here who would also like to know,' Oliver said, gesturing to everyone around him.

'I personally don't care,' Jade shrugged, 'it's her story and she can tell all of us when she's good and ready to.' Blake supported this with a simple nod. Weiss smiled at Jade and Blake, appreciating their efforts. 'Thank you both of you, but now that the subject has come up, they will never leave it alone,' Weiss let out a sigh, losing her smile as she began her story.

'The Schnee Dust company was in the middle of negotiations with another, smaller Dust company, to merge their two companies into one, staying under the Schnee company name. In order to receive a yes from the smaller company, my father, the head of the corporation, offered my hand in marriage to the eldest son of the other Dust company's boss.'

'That's like a fairy-tale!' Ruby squealed, interrupting Weiss.

'Please let me finish, this is as hard enough as it is without interruptions,' Weiss admitted, staring at her clasped hands. 'I'd never even seen this man before, so naturally I was disinclined to go through with it. I thought my parents loved me enough to let me choose my future, but apparently not,' Weiss breathed out heavily, shaking her head. 'They said I had to go through with it, as it was 'for the good of the company.' I disobeyed my parents, coming here to find a refuge and choose my future. I don't want the future my father has laid for me, to become a complacent, dutiful wife, never to have her own opinion. No, I want to become a Huntress and help people, show my father I am good for something other than being a convenient bargaining chip.'

'How do you know you wouldn't have an opinion? The man might've been nice,' Blake said quietly, applying logic to her story.

'He might've been, but I couldn't take that risk,' Weiss answered huffily.

"You'll spend the rest of your life wondering!' Yang exclaimed, with a grin on her face.

'It doesn't matter whether he was nice or not! He might've been the nicest guy in the world and I still wouldn't have married him!' Weiss yelled, storming off to Team RWBY's dormitory room.

The rest of the day was uneventful, with the remaining members of both teams heading to their rooms and going to sleep after a hearty dinner.

The next day came quickly, with classes resuming their normal schedule. It remained a normal day for both teams until a bell rung, signaling the end of classes and the beginning of break time.

Ruby stretched her arms wide, getting up and out of her seat. 'That lesson felt like forever! I'm so hungry!' Ruby said, rubbing her empty stomach.

'I'm with you there Ruby. Let's get going to the tree,' Yang replied, putting her sunglasses on.

Blake simply nodded, putting her class book in her bag.

'I'll be right behind you,' Oliver said, leaping to his feet and pulling his bag out from beside him, carrying food he'd quickly prepared the night before.

Crossing through the main courtyard, the group heard a soft voice from behind the fountain. Yang and Ruby looked at each other, their shared curiosity piqued, and slowly crept around the fountain to see what was going on. Oliver and Blake rolled their eyes, and simply walked behind them, stopping when they almost bumped into the siblings. What they saw stunned them.

A man sat on the edge of the fountain, strumming a guitar and singing in a soft voice.

'Who's he, a transfer student?' Yang whispered, peaking around the side of the fountain.

'That's can't be right. Beacon doesn't accept transfers, the semester has already started.' Blake stated, her arms crossed.

'I don't think I've seen him before. Are you three sure you don't know him?' Oliver asked them.

'It would have to be a extreme circumstances for me to not remember that face, Hotshot' Yang scoffed.

'Well, why don't we just go and ask him what he's doing here?' Ruby asked.

The others thought this over for a moment, then agreed on Ruby's plan. 'See, this is why you're the team leader,' Yang smiled, ruffling Ruby's hair. Ruby shook her off, leading the group towards the unknown man.

The man looked up from his guitar as he heard footsteps towards him, meeting the gaze of four teenagers. He stood up and introduced himself as Marcus Thistle, a traveler from a far-away land. He gave his reason for being at Beacon Academy as he was 'looking for answers.'

The four teenagers looked at one another, then asked who might offer me these answers. Marcus, after hesitating slightly, told the group that he had been told only one person could give him answers; a girl with the name Schnee.

The group looked at one another with shock.

The rays of the morning sun peeked into the dorm rooms of Beacon Academy, illuminating the room with a soft, suffusing morning glow. Alex was the first to wake up, a result of getting up early over the years. Stretching his arms up over his head, Alex pulled himself out of bed, getting ready for the day ahead.

Ruby was the first to stir in team RWBY's dormitory. She sat up in bed, pulling her sleeping mask down from her eyes, still slightly sleepy. After a few delicious moments of lying in her warm bed, Ruby slowly began to slide out of her bed, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

'Class is in ten minutes,' Oliver called out from behind the door.

Ruby squealed and rushed about the room, waking up her teammates with her busy movements.

Yang was the first to move, being a morning person, leaping out of bed.

Blake stretched, almost cat-like in her movements, and snuggled deeper in lot her blankets, only to have them ripped off her by a grinning Yang.

Weiss murmured, still in the throes of an unknown dream, before jerking awake in response to Oliver yelling at the girls to 'hurry up.'

The girls all got themselves dressed in response to Oliver's comment, getting ready in record time. They burst out of their door, startling Oliver and rushing past him, already on their way to class. Alex shook his head and smiled, before racing to catch up with the others. There was an unspoken agreement that they would all meet up under the shade of a large oak tree with the others when they had their lunch break. Ruby, Blake, Yang and Oliver had also discussed looking for the mysterious Marcus Cane, pondering over his intentions late into the night.

When the time came morning classes began Oliver had Grim studies with Professor Port. He spent the entire class time retelling a tale of how he tracked down the rare Northern Albino Beowulf, By the time he reached the end half the class had gladly turned their desks into pillows and fell asleep. Much to the Professors disappointment the bell signaled the end of class and the students rapidly packed up there things then bolting out of class eager to enjoy their lunch break. Team RWBY and Oliver began to walk to the fountain. Weiss began to protest that they should be going to the tree where the others were, complaining the whole time. The team finally got her to quiet down when Blake calmly told her that they had a surprise for her.

As the fountain came into focus, the five youths could see a man sitting on the edge of the fountain.

Ruby whispered to Yang, 'He hasn't moved! Is he a robot?' Yang laughed, her response prompting the man to look up and watch their approach.

As soon as they were close enough to initiate a conversation without shouting, he began to speak.

'Hello my friends! And how are you on this fine day?' Marcus asked whilst smiling, setting his guitar down next to him. He had a slightly unsettling edge to him, his smile seeming was disturbed by the man's tone of voice and the way he spoke, as if he hoped to hide his true motivations under a curtain of too-much charm.

Before anyone could answer his question, Marcus spotted a new face he had not seen before. 'Who is this lovely young lady I see before me?' He rose up, putting his guitar aside to kiss her on the back of her hand.

'This is Weiss, the girl you're looking for. Weiss Schnee.' Ruby replied, giggling at his actions.

Marcus dropped Weiss' hand, a look of pure shock crossing his features. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for an embrace.

'I'm glad to have finally found you!' Marcus exclaimed, a look of relief replacing his look of shock.

Weiss shrieked and pushed him off of her, launching him into the fountain. 'Who are you?' Weiss asked.

Marcus grinned from his temporary seat in the fountain, 'I'm your future husband.'

Weiss was taken aback by the man's answer. 'I'm sorry, I must not have heard you correctly! It sounded like you said you were to be my husband,' she said, shaking her head in disbelief.

Marcus repeated himself, telling her more about what had happened. 'I'm your husband-to-be; I was sent to Beacon Academy to look for you. Our parents are ready to close the merger deal after years of negotiation.' Marcus stood and smiled, sure she would come with him.

Weiss did not deign to reply, her fists curled in anger, her blood boiling. She was shaking in anger. No longer able to hold herself back from physicality, Weiss drew Myrtenaster out from its sheathe and pointed it directly at Marcus, focusing between his eyes. Listen to me and convey this to my father; I have no intention of marrying you. I will not throw my future away just to make my father richer. And I will certainly not throw my future as a Huntress away to become a housewife!'

Weiss stepped forward, Myrtenaster moving to his throat.

'Also, if you think you have any chance of convincing me otherwise, you will be wasting your breath. Now please, get out of here, and never let me see your face again, lest I be forced to injure you.' Weiss removed Myrtenaster from his throat with a flourish and sheathed it, walking back to team RWBY's dormitory.

Marcus collapsed to his knees, his hands trembling. He did not look up, instead choosing to stare at the water he sat in.

'I have never been so harshly rejected before. I never thought it would feel as bad as this.'

'You're very lucky, I want you to know that.' Oliver said, stretching his arms.

'What do you mean?' Marcus replied in a dull voice, finally looking up and at everyone.

'I've been in your shoes, It's best not to spring that kind of news on a girl in a hurry, especially not Weiss' Oliver said, helping Marcus to his feet and out of the fountain.

"Well, that was certainly an experience!' Marcus grinned, seeming to be shaken no longer. He picked up his belongings and said his goodbyes, no doubt returning to Weiss' father to tell him the bad news when he left Beacon Academy.

Yang decided to sum up the whole afternoon's activities. 'That was exciting and depressing.'

'He seemed eager to leave though,' Blake noted.

'You're right,' Ruby said, 'something does seem a little weird here.'

The remaining members of team RWBY and Oliver headed back to the tree, where the others were waiting. They avoided the questions of the others by simply claiming they were asking questions about their previous class. Blake pulled out a book to read while eating her lunch, which consisted of a tuna sandwich. She began to read while Ruby and Yang pulled out their own lunches, both having ham sandwiches and cookies. Oliver's appetite had diminished during the drama, his mind distracted by it.

'I'm not hungry anymore,' Oliver said, offering his lunch to the other girls, 'here.'

'Are you sure?' The girls questioned as one.

'I'm sure.' Oliver replied, Tossing his food to Yang. Yang thanked him, dividing the food equally to the others. 'I'm going to go check on Weiss.'

'That can't have been easy for her to go through,' Ruby mumbled to her teammates, voicing the concern she felt for Weiss.

'I think she's being ridiculous, Why would any girl run away from a man like that?, He's a straight up prince charming' Yang added.

Oliver shook his head at the trio."These three girls are something else" He thought  
'I'll go see her now, before lunch ends. I'll catch you guys later.' Oliver stood and picked up his bag, running off to the dorm room of team RWBY, the bell ringing as he did so.

Upon approaching the dorm room, Oliver stopped when he could hear the noise of a girl quietly sobbing. Oliver hesitantly knocked on the door, hoping Weiss was in a good enough mood to let him in to help.

'What do you want?' Weiss demanded.

'Can I come in?' Oliver replied.

'I'm not going to stop you,' came the blunt reply.

'Alright, then I'm coming in.'

Oliver slowly opened the door and peered around the edge of the door. Weiss was sitting in the middle of her bed with her knees pulled close to her chest. Silver tears tracks were evident upon her face.

'Weiss, are you okay?' Oliver asked, knowing full well that she wasn't.

Weiss looked at him, 'Of course I am. It's just-' Weiss trailed off into an unintelligible mumble.

'Sorry, what was that?' Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow.

'My parents,' Weiss said quietly.

'What about them?' Oliver asked, yet again.

'My family has always been old-fashioned.' They believe that is a man's job to run a business and a woman's job is to bring up the children, being beautiful for public events for the husband, and do what she is told.' Weiss explained.

'So, that's why you left. You didn't want that to happen to you. Being a Huntress ensured it wouldn't And let me guess you left to make sure it wouldn't,' Oliver realized.

'That wasn't the worse part of my life,' Weiss revealed. 'I was accompanied by bodyguards wherever I went. I was to always walk with a certain degree of grace and dignity. I had to believe I was better than anyone else, that my family was better, more entitled. My father wanted me to be this perfect daughter, and that wasn't what I wanted to be. I didn't want to be some prize my father could give away to the highest bidder.'

Weiss couldn't hold back the tears any more. Her emotions cracked her calm façade, and she began to cry. Tears fell in never-ending streams from her crystal blue eyes.

Oliver was taken aback by this. He thought out of all people, Weiss would never be the one to cry in front of someone at a moment's panic of wondering what to do, Oliver thought that she was strong mentally and emotionally, But then again even the strong can't remain that way forever. Oliver pulled out a small bundle of tissues handing them to Weiss so she could wipe her eyes.

'Here, I hate to see a pretty girl cry.' Oliver said, holding the tissues out to Weiss and giving her a warm smile.

Weiss gratefully accepted the tissues, cleaning herself up and wiping away the tears. 'Thank you Oliver, that was sweet of you.'

'You're welcome Weiss. Glad I could help. Besides, I look out for those I care about.' Oliver stood up off of the bed.

'You know Weiss your'e not so bad. I'm sure now there's a gentle soul within you' Oliver said with a grin.

Weiss simply stood to face Oliver a smile graced her face for a brief moment then Immediately dropping back into old Weiss.

' YOU BETTER not tell anyone about this Hunter!' Weiss yelled.  
'No need to yell I hear you loud and clear, Weiss you can trust me'

Weiss composed herself bring her Disciplined upbringing back into play.

'Weiss, if your father tries to force you to go back to him, my team and I will come running, as well as your teammates. Don't be afraid to rely on your friends.'

Weiss nodded in reply and gave Oliver a smile.

The bell rung again, startling them.

'Are we late for class?' Oliver questioned.

'We're late! We have to go now!' Weiss grabbed her bag off of the bed, bolting out the door to her next class.

'I'll catch up with you later Weiss!' Oliver yelled as they parted ways.

Everyone had just settled down, ready to learn, when a loud slamming of doors occurred. The professor, who had just started to open his mouth to begin the lecture, frowned.

'What the devil was that?' the Professor asked, everyone turning to stare at the door to the classroom. The door opened to reveal Oliver breathing heavily.

'Mr. Hunter, how nice of you to join us! Please take the seat next to Miss Celadon and the rest of your team in the second row. The professor pointed to an empty space next to Jade.

"Ye- Yes sir." Oliver said, taking deep breaths. Oliver pulled himself together and walked down to the second row, collapsing in the seat next to Jade. The professor began his lecture as Jade whispered to Oliver, 'What happened to you? You look like you've run around the entire school!'

'I very nearly did. This class isn't that easy to find. Did you like my dramatic entrance though?' Oliver whispered back as he got out his notebook and pen.

'Definitely your best entrance yet, not counting the one where you tripped and almost ripped Professor Goodwitch's cape even more.' Jade said with a tiny smile.

'Hey Jade.'

'What?'

'Your'e Sarcasm it's slipping.' Oliver stated, looking straight ahead.

Jade gasped, 'What?' and punched Oliver, smiling as he gripped his arm in pain.

They both laughed, instantly receiving a glare from the professor, and began to take notes.

**Authors Notes:  
So this is the first ever story I've written using my O'C so I hope you enjoyed it guys. Now Oliver Hunter does have his own team but I still need to come up with some new names that follow the rules. So yeah rates and reviews appreciated and all other assorted things. A big shout out to a mate of mine who despite being busy with her life she takes time to edit my AND PEACE OUT**


End file.
